The overall thickness and height of continuous inkjet droplet generators must decrease to enable the frequency of droplet formation to increase. To further increase the droplet generation rates, the diameter of the bore through the droplet generator must decrease as well. This decrease conflicts with the need for increased amounts of ink flow required at higher frequencies. Turbulence occurs in the smaller through bores and affects the stimulation performance of the drop let generator. The turbulence problem also exists when attempting to fabricate a longer droplet generator with increased ink flow rates in order to supply the increased number of inkjets with a small through bore.
A need exists for an increased amount of ink flowing to the droplet generator and while using a small bore.